Whimsicality
by skyblue.x
Summary: They said Sirius Black couldn't be tamed. Well they were wrong. So wrong.


**Hello my little chickens. This was a little something that born out of immense boredom one sunny day during my internship. I have no idea where I will be taking this, but hopefully it will turn out alright. And _no_ it's not going to be all intense angst and drama, contrary to what the prologue might insinuate. Well, here it is!**

-o-

You will take me as I am, and you will love it. You'll take me with all of my faults and difficulties, with my scorned heart and icy, unsweetened tears. You'll know I'm a ticking bomb, a ticking bomb ready to burst and destroy anything within my radius without a shred of mercy. You'll love this about me. You'll know that the dark flash of my eyes and the harsh words from my tongue hold no double meaning, that when I stab you with a silver dagger of words, bloody and sharp, I really want to see you bleed. You'll see that words coated in honey-colored gems will have no effect on me. That when I dig my fingernails into the pearly skin of your naked back I'm demanding you give the entire world on a diamond-trimmed platter. I won't settle for anything less, and you know this.

It's a vindictive dance you and I have, a sick, twisting symphony with no end in sight. Not even when the crescendo long over and the audience long gone. I know you never want it to end, because it's just too good. My sadistic smiles and cloudy thoughts may frighten, but as your searching hands find mine I realize it's only the fulfillment of your own dark fantasy. This terrifying tango of night will only end when dawn appears, saving us from the depths of our own twisted want. Yet even so, you'll dance this sinister dance with my sad, trampled heart until white clouds dot a pristine blue sky and the world awakens once more. You'll be with me until I say you're allowed to leave.

You will take me as I am, even if I purposely break your innocent, untainted life into one thousand tiny glass pieces without a single thought wasted on remorse. You'll take me as I am, and you'll love me, because secretly, you can't resist my nails roughly raking your soft back, my soul-searing kisses and my vicious words. This furious symphony will never end, because I know your world would shatter if it did.

-0-

I sit on marble floor, waiting. Unmoving. I sit with my back against the wall and my legs stretched out in front of me, the position I have not moved from since I walked into this dark, hidden classroom. My arms are folded cross my chest, and my eyes are closed. My foot begins to twitch with impatience. He is late. He should _never _be late.

The antique wooden clock situated across the room from me begins to chime. Midnight. As of now I have been sitting here for exactly seven minutes, and he is still not here. My mouth curls into a snarl as I begin to rise. He is more of an idiot than I thought if he believes I'm one to sit around waiting like some trained puppy, like his other brainless admirers do. I wait for _nobody._

His loss.

I start to walk towards the door, thinking of a way to cause him some physical pain in the morning for making me waste time like this. When I'm but a few feet away, the door suddenly flies open, almost startling me. There is no one there.

"You're late," I say coldly. " You know I don't like to wait."

The door closes again, seemingly of it's own accord. But I know better. I turn around again and perch myself atop a desk, crossing my arms once more.

"Well?" I ask. "What's your excuse?"

A thin sheet of fabric crumbles onto the floor at my feet. I follow its descent to the floor with my eyes, and when I look up again, he has materialized in front of me.

"I had to wait for everyone to go to bed to steal it," he says, slightly irritated. He hesitates for a few seconds, then closes the distance between us with one step, wrapping arms around my waist, trying to press me against him. But I won't have it. I push away, and I can see the confusion behind his deep gray eyes as I take a step back.

" Next time," I hiss, "Be on time. Or else you'll be spending your nights in the bathroom with nothing keep you company but a dirty magazine."

He frowns and looks away; he knows I mean what I say.

"It was only a few minutes," he scoffs. " Don't get your panties in a twist, christ."

I merely narrow my eyes, staring him down. " I mean it," I say coldly.

After a few seconds, he looks down, rubbing his neck, a habit of his when he is uncomfortable. His mouth forms into a small pout, and my composure breaks down by a fraction.

"Fine," he mutters.

I smirk. Too easy.

He stands there like a child who has been scolded, not saying anything. I would laugh, only I don't want to embarrass him into leaving. I've already waited long enough.

This time, I'm the one to close the distance between us. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him to me. I back up until I have reached the nearest desk and sit on it, pulling him closer with each step. I see his normally bright eyes glaze over as my hands slowly wander down the expanse of his back, then reach around to tug at his belt. I let him wrap his arms around me, and in return, I press my chest against his and slowly wrap my legs around his waist. His breath hitches, and I feel his sigh against my ear as I begin to place soft, feather-light kisses upon his skin, beginning at the base of his throat, then slowly making my way up to his face. I can feel him practically melt in my arms.

I lift my head and nip his ear as gently as I can, and I smile as a slow moan erupts from his throat. His eyes close as my hands wander lower and lower into dangerous territory; his breath coming in short, ragged sighs.

_Got you._

After a few seconds of teasing him with my fingers, I begin to unclasp the buckle of his belt, the whole time keeping my mouth on his skin. I lean into his ear.

"Kiss me," I whisper.

Without a moment's hesitation, he does. My body hums with satisfaction.

And they said Sirius Black couldn't be tamed.

-o-

**Please leave a review, I want to know what you thought. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
